


[Podfic] Suffer For The People By LadyFaceElena

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe -Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- non magic, Alzheimer's Disease, Anxiety, Autistic!Regulus, Camp Counsellors, Counsellor Remus, F/M, Family Issues, First Kiss, Get together fic, Grieving, Hard of Hearing Regulus, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Parental Death, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sign Language, Sirius raising Regulus, Trans Sirius, Young Regulus, fluss, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of LadyFaceElena's Suffer For The People </p><p>Camp Counsellor Remus Lupin has a good relationship with a difficult charge. When Regulus becomes convinced something's happened to his brother, Remus decides to call Sirius to the camp to reassure the young teen that everything's fine. What Remus didn't expect was to fall head over heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Suffer For The People By LadyFaceElena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer for the People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413379) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



TITLE by AUTHOR

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 46 minutes 42 secounds. 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/t0a6lcxn7yvuuew/Suffer%20For%20The%20People%20By%20LadyFaceElena%201.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
